


5 Times Angel Tried to Serenade and the 1 Time Alastor Actually Swoons

by littledemon66



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alastor does NOT appreciate sexy Christmas songs, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel's trying his best, Angel-centric, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: It starts out with Angel singing Christmas songs one day to Alastor, but then he keeps coming back to listen? Well, Angel's never been one to disappoint an audience.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 393





	5 Times Angel Tried to Serenade and the 1 Time Alastor Actually Swoons

**Author's Note:**

> I literally rushed this for the past day because I procrastinated and now I'm posting it near the very end of Christmas. At least I made it for Christmas day :D

**I. Fuck Me, Santa - December 20**

Angel put his phone away after hanging up the call with Molly. Christmas was in 5 days and, even though they were in Hell, there was no way Angel wasn’t going to see her. Molly had said that she would be able to come to the hotel on Christmas, so Angel had 5 days to prepare. Some of the denizens of Hell got extra cynical this time of year, but when his family was involved, Angel loved it. Molly herself was an angel, so she was only allowed to come down to Hell for about a day. Angel had tried to convince Lucifer to send him up to see his sister, but apparently, the angels thought he would “contaminate” the purity of Heaven. The higher-ups of Heaven thankfully believed in reuniting families for the holidays.

Angel had considered calling his parents and older brother but decided not to. When he was alive, his father and brother hated him and his mom died in a gang war when he was very young. Considering the fact that Angel had never met his mom in hell, he could only assume that she went to Heaven. Molly had never said anything about meeting their mother so they never talked about her. Angel was more than aware that Henroin and Arackniss were in Hell but they hated him, so there was no point in talking to them. Molly seemed to realize that as she never brought them up either.

But the holidays were different. Instead of ignoring his family, Angel always became reminiscent of better times. He remembered singing with Molly and his mother while his brother and father were out breaking the law. They had made big Italian dinners for Christmas and when the other family members came home, there wasn’t any yelling. There wasn’t any fighting or talk about killing people. They were just a normal Italian family celebrating Christmas in New York. Of course, that all changed when Angel’s mom was killed in a shootout. After that, Henroin had buried himself in work and never noticed the twins. He took Arackniss out on missions to sculpt him into the perfect mob boss. The only family Angel saw was Molly until he overdosed on PCP.

Anyway, Angel was more than excited to see his sister. Heaven had only recently allowed people to see their families. Molly was only allowed to be at the Happy Hotel for one day, so the twins had to make the most of it.

Angel left the hotel, Fat Nuggets in tow, to look for a present for Molly. Last year, they had given each other dresses they had seen when window shopping. This time though, Angel considered making something to give to his sister. He also had to start buying things for the residents of the hotel, secretly of course. What would people think if they saw Hell’s number one pornstar buying gifts for people trying to redeem damned souls?

Angel knew Charlie liked pretty much anything, so she was easy to shop for. Angel knew that Charlie and Vaggie both loved music, so he’d have to swing by a music store later that day. Maybe he’d get Vaggie a place to keep her spear. After spending drunken nights with Husk at the bar, Angel learned that the feline liked magic shows and cards. Niffty was always the arachnid’s sewing partner and cooked alongside him, so he could easily buy a gift for her. Alastor, however, was someone he had no idea how to shop for. They never really spent time together, mainly because they were so different.

Angel shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Even if he got the Alastor a present, he probably wouldn’t have gotten anything in return. As he walked the streets, Angel began to hum an innocent Christmas song that he’d forgotten the name of. He slipped into a music store and started to look around to find something that either of the girls would like.

~~~~~

After a few hours of shopping, Angel had finally gotten gifts for everyone except the deer demon. For Molly, he had bought the best silk he could find and lace for a special dress. He had gotten Charlie a new music player that had a few musicals downloaded already. For Vaggie, he had gotten a spear holster that she could wear on her back so she could always have her spear out in case of an emergency and a series of song recommendations. Angel had bought Niffty a new sewing machine since her old one was moments away from death as well as new fabrics he had wanted to try using. Husk’s present would be a shot glass with his name engraved on it and two tickets to a professional magic show across the Pentagram.

Angel had tried to find something for Alastor before realizing that he barely knew anything about the Radio Demon other than the fact that he could probably kill him without lifting a finger. After buying a few more toys for Fat Nuggets, he walked back to the hotel. Two arms balanced the sewing machine while another three held bags containing gifts for the other Hazbins. The last arm was busy holding Fat Nuggets’ leash, which was tugged every so often when the pig tried to run off towards a new shiny object.

As he walked the streets, Angel wondered how he could get Alastor a present without knowing what he liked. He considered asking Niffty or Husk, but they would probably snitch as soon as the question left his lips. Angel had taken Christmas and Christmas Eve off from work, so he would be extra busy over the next three days filming all sorts of Christmas-themed porn, ranging from sexy Santa dresses to having bells attached to a collar.

Anyway, Angel would be busy for the next few days, so this was likely the only day that he could actually go out Christmas shopping. As Angel neared the hotel, he noticed Charlie putting up Christmas lights in front of the door. Vaggie held the stepladder tightly as Charlie streamed lights over the door.

“Whatcha doin’ up there, doll?” Angel only had to look up a little to look at Charlie because of his height. “Decorating for Christmas?”

“You know it! These lights’ll make other demons remember when they were alive and they’ll be headed for redemption!” Charlie happily explained, dangerously wobbling on the small space the ladder provided.

“Charlie, you’re gonna fall! Stop moving around like that!” Vaggie warned her girlfriend, holding the stepladder steadier. Charlie quickly muttered an apology and continued hanging lights up.

“What’s all that, Angel?” Charlie jutted her chin towards all the bags and sewing machine in Angel’s many arms.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, toots? You’ll see in a coupla’ days.” Angel said, letting Fat Nuggets drag him into the warmth of the hotel. He heard Charlie squeal excitedly and stage-whisper to Vaggie. Angel heard the excitable princess say something about presents as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Angel saw Husk watching him quietly out of the corner of his eye as he went up to his room. Lugging all of the presents up the stairs, Angel tiredly kicked his room’s door open, placed the presents next to his dresser, and collapsed face-first onto his bed. Fat Nuggets nudged the door closed with his snout and hopped up onto the bed, nuzzling into Angel’s body. The spider demon put an arm around the pig, pulling him closer to remove the leash and collar. After taking off the obstructions, Angel threw them haphazardly across the room and snuggled closer to the pig.

“Hey, Nuggets. Do you think it’s too late to ask for the rest of the week off?” Angel asked, rolling onto his side so Fat Nuggets could curl up near his chest fluff. Said pig merely oinked at his owner’s question. “Aww, well that ain’t an answer but I can’t be mad at you, Nuggs.”

Angel started to quietly sing random Christmas songs to his pet pig. He made a mental note to get Fat Nuggets a little Santa hat next time he went out. Then there was a soft, polite knock at the door, interrupting Angel’s singing.

“Can’t a guy spend some quality time with his pig without getting interrupted!?” Angel yelled at the door. “I try and take a solid nap for once and you just _have_ to knock on that damn door! It’s unlocked so come in or whatever…”

The door opened and Angel heard light radio static. Angel rolled his eyes, already knowing who was at the door. He groaned, not looking at the door, and pulled away from Fat Nuggets.

“The darling little princess told me that you have all sorts of things that you bought today and I just wanted to make sure that you aren’t breaking any of the rules in place. Now, be a dear and show me what you brought into this establishment.” Alastor finally spoke.

“I ain’t showin’ you jack shit! I finally got Christmas presents and you want me to show ‘em to you? I don’t need you goin’ ‘round and runnin’ your mouth, so you don’t get to see anything. I didn’t bring any drugs in so you don’t gotta worry ‘bout it.” Angel made no effort to get up, instead opting to let his pig nuzzle closer.

“Were you just singing to that pig?” Alastor asked, not letting Angel’s somewhat aggressive attitude bother him.

“Hell yeah I was. You jealous or something, Smiles? Alright, I’ll sing for you.” Angel pulled himself away from Fat Nuggets, earning a distressed oink, and stood up. Alastor took a step back, the only indication of surprise being raised eyebrows.

“No, that won’t be necessary, Angel. I only wanted to make sure you didn’t bring anything you shouldn’t have in.” Alastor kept Angel a few feet away from him using his microphone. “And do not come any closer.”

“Oh no, Al, I gotta sing now. Wouldn’t want you feeling left out.” Angel cleared his throat, racking his brain for a sexy Christmas song.

_“Al’stor baby, I really like a man in red_

Alastor started to go red in the face. Angel tried to sidle up next to Alastor, but was pushed back by the microphone.

_I’ll spread_ _  
_ _My long legs for you, dear_

_Al’stor baby_

_So fuck me till the Christmas lights burst_

Alastor looked scandalized as Angel continued to sing. The spider demon softly pushed the microphone out of his way and stood right in front of Alastor, hesitantly putting two arms around the other demon’s neck. Then he sang in a sinfully low voice.

_Al’stor baby, I want your cock as hard as rock_

_That’s hot_

_So I can ride your North Pole_ _  
_ _Al’stor baby_

_So fuck me till the jingle bells rock”_

As soon as Angel took a breath, Alastor immediately shoved Angel off of him and rushed out of the room with little more than a rushed apology. Angel snickered to himself before walking over to the fabric that he had bought and sat down at his sewing machine. Fat Nuggets had hopped off of the bed and curled up by Angel’s feet as the arachnid worked. Angel silently made a mental note of the fact that Alastor did not seem to appreciate outright sexual acts or words.

**II. I’ll Be Your Santa, Baby - December 21**

Angel had been working all day, so by the time he was done with filming, it was beginning to get dark. He’d had no time to buy a little Santa hat for Fat Nuggets, so he’d just have to go some other time. He dragged himself home and planned to work on his present for Molly, but as soon as he saw Husk at the bar drinking alone, Angel changed his plans. He sat at the bar, asked for a strong drink, and waited for the feline to slide him the drink.

“You’d think I’d be a little more free ‘round the holidays, but noooo, I have to work extra. Val ain’t just gonna give me a break because of holidays like a normal boss. If he didn’t have my contract, I’d be outta there in a heartbeat.” Angel whined as Husk slid him a bottle of cheap booze.

“And what seems to be the problem today?” Angel heard Alastor say as he sat in the seat next to him.

“Ugh, Val’s the shittiest boss. Since a bunch of horny fuckers want Christmas-themed porn, I havta get involved in that.” Angel let his head collapse onto the bar in exhaustion. Valentino rarely let Angel take breaks, so he’d been working all day.

A few drinks later, Angel was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. The room began to sway and Angel was much more loose lipped. The three men were all at least a little tipsy, so as soon as Angel started to sing Christmas songs, the other two hummed along.

_“_ _I'll slide down your chimney and bring you lots of joy_

_What I got for you, Al’stor, it ain't just a toy_

_You can play with me baby, I'll be your Santa too_

_'Cause when the Yuletide is over, I showed you what to do_

Alastor groaned as soon as he heard his name in the lyrics again. Angel smiled to himself, replacing words with Alastor’s name as a way to personalize the songs.

_It ain't just a toy, that I've got for you_

_But oh so much joy, lots of cheer for you_

_I'll be your Santa baby, playing lots and lots of games_

_When I've toyed with you baby, things won't be the same”_

Angel decided that he was done for the night when he saw Alastor getting uncomfortable. He bid the two demons goodnight and headed back to his room. Fat Nuggets oinked happily once he saw his owner again. Angel looked over at his sewing machine and his unfinished project. He had a busy day tomorrow, so he needed all the sleep he could get. Mentally filing away the fact that Alastor didn’t seem to like any sort of sexual innuendo, Angel got himself ready for bed.

**III. Santa Baby - December 22**

Angel had a pep in his step on his way back to the hotel. After plenty of empty promises, Valentino finally agreed to letting Angel leave work a few hours early. Because of all the newly earned time, Angel had popped into a pet store and quickly bought a small Santa hat for Fat Nuggets and a normal sized Santa hat for himself. As Angel went into the hotel, he saw Charlie and Niffty putting up a Christmas tree in the corner of the lobby.

“Uh, what’s goin’ on over here?” Angel motioned towards the tree and the two girls giggling excitedly with ornaments in their hands.

“We’re putting up a Christmas tree! I was hoping that it encourages people to get each other presents and it’s all for the holiday spirit!” Charlie grinned, hanging ornaments on the tree.

“If you need help reaching shit on top, just knock on my door. Wouldn’t want you snapping your neck using that ladder.” Angel laughed, wishing them good luck as he went up to his room.

As Angel turned the corner of the hall, he saw Alastor crouched down and sitting in front of Fat Nuggets. Alastor was quietly cooing to the pig, which oinked back.

“What gives, Al? You harassin’ my little Nuggs or somethin’?” Angel asked after watching the scene in front of him. At his owner’s voice, Fat Nuggets happily trodded over to Angel.

“Of course not! The little darling’s been following me around since this morning. I had half a mind to cook it up and eat it, but I know you have some sort of connection to it.” Alastor stood up, brushing himself off. Angel gasped in offense.

“Don’t you dare talk about my son like that! He isn’t food!” Angel picked his pig up with two hands, the other two hands on his hips and a shopping bag hanging off of one of those.

The two demons began to talk as Angel made his way to his room. Angel realized that this was probably the longest they’ve ever talked without a single sex joke coming out of his mouth. When Angel opened the door to his room, Fat Nuggets squirmed out of the spider’s arms and jumped onto the bed.

“You’ve been comin’ back to see me for the past two days. You need somethin’ from me? Cuz there’s no way Nuggs went outta his way to find you.” Angel finally said, cutting off whatever Alastor was going to say.

“Well, even though the subject matter is crude, you have a wonderful singing voice. I suppose I come back to hear it again.” Alastor replied after a moment of thought.

“‘Crude,’ eh? Alright, I’ll give you somethin’ else then.” Angel racked his brain for songs that weren’t sexual, instead thinking of more romantic songs.

_“Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

Angel sang as he put his bag of Santa hats next to his dresser, keeping it where his other presents were. Alastor stayed at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He listened quietly as Angel continued to sing.

_Al’stor baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

Angel winked in Alastor’s direction, wiggling his ring finger at him. He quickly turned away, not seeing Alastor’s face redden.

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Al’stor baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry, tonight_

Angel smiled at Alastor when he was finished. 

“Hey, as much as I love doin’ somethin’ like this, I have some other shit to do. I gotta go to work tomorrow but if you catch me after that, I’d be glad to sing for you again. Man, I really gotta start chargin’ for this shit. That’d get me some nice cash.” Angel said softly.

“Of course, my dear. I’ve taken up enough of your time already. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Alastor stood up straight and left Angel alone with his thoughts.

“Tomorrow, huh? Lookin’ forward to it…” Angel tried not to think about how Alastor had just called him “dear” or how someone liked him for something that wasn’t related to sex. He smothered a smile as he went to work on Molly’s present for the rest of the night.

**IV. Baby, It’s Cold Outside - December 23**

Because of his promise to make up for hours lost yesterday, Angel had only returned home when it was dark. Wait, since when had the hotel become home? Sure he lived there and ate his meals there and considered everyone there his familyー oh Lucifer, he’d turned soft. For how long had he thought of the hotel as home? Was it a recent development or had a part of him considered it home as soon as he was given kindness without ulterior motives? All Angel wanted to do at that point was to sleep the rest of the day away, but he still had to finish sewing the dress he was going to give to Molly in two days and he had promised to sing again.

Angel opened the main door to the hotel, looking around in mild interest at all of the Christmas decorations strung up on the walls. There were Christmas lights on the walls, all in red and green. Before Angel went up the stairs, he noticed Alastor putting more ornaments on the tree.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Big Red?” Angel watched as Alastor’s shadow whipped around to look at him. The shadow visibly relaxed and, if Angel didn’t know better, wrapped around his foot. But shadows don’t work like that? Angel tossed the thought away, feeling stupid for even thinking about it.

“Charlie wanted a more festive tree, so I took it upon myself to help!” Alastor gave a half assed explanation.

“Yeah right. Just admit you were waiting on lil ol’ me.” Angel laughed, not seeing Alastor’s shoulders tense up or his smile waver. “Well, since you waited on me, I’ll give you a song. You feelin’ up to a duet?”

“A duet? Well, I suppose so. What song do you have in mind?” Alastor’s microphone appeared, the deer demon clutching it in his hand.

“Oh you’ll see, Al. Just try to keep up.” Angel cleared his throat and began to sing.

_“I really can't stay_

Alastor’s ears flicked as he grinned. He nodded and continued the song.

_Angel it's cold outside_

_I gotta go away_

_Angel it's cold outside_

_This evening has been_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

Angel cocked an eyebrow at Alastor’s line, smiling at its truth.

_So very nice_

_I'll hold your hands they're just like ice_

Alastor hesitantly took two of Angel’s hands. Angel looked at Alastor in surprise.

_My mother will start to worry_

_Angel dear, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Angel dear, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

_I'll put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think_

_Angel it's bad out there_

_Say what's in this drink?_

_No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how_

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_

_Mind if move in closer?_

Alastor stepped closer to Angel, who nodded quickly. The spider could feel Alastor’s breath on his mouth as he continued to sing.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?_

_I really can't stay_

_Angel, don't hold out_

_Al’stor/Angel it's cold outside”_

Angel moved his face in closer, but Alastor stepped back, turning his face away.

“Well, tonight was fun, but I should probably head back to my radio tower now! Goodnight, Angel!” Alastor all but ran out of the hotel, leaving a dismayed Angel.

“Well damn, if you don’t like me, just say so.” Angel dragged himself to his room and immediately fell asleep, too tired to work on the dress.

**V. All I Want for Christmas is You - December 24**

Angel had the entire day off, so he closed himself into his room and worked endlessly on Molly’s dress. When he needed breaks, he began to wrap the presents he had bought for the members of the hotel. He worked well into the day, Fat Nuggets squealing happily. But there was the problem of Alastor. Over the past few days, Angel truly felt some sort of connection with the Radio Demon, even if it wasn’t reciprocated.

There was a soft knock on his door as soon as Angel finished the last bit of sewing for the dress.

“Little busy here, Charlie! Come back later!” Angel yelled at the door as he continued to work on wrapping presents.

“It isn’t Charlie, dear.” A staticky voice sounded from the other side of the wall. “I just wanted to talk about my behavior yesterday.”

“Oh, Al, are you apologizin’ to me?” Angel laughed bitterly. “I accept or whatever, alright? Now I’m a little busy so if you’re done, you can leave.”

“Let me finish. I can tell you’re mad from yesterday and I just wanted to tell you that I don’t hate you. We’ve moved… fast these past few days and I needed some sort of speed bump. It has nothing to do with you. I needed time to myself to reflect on how quickly we’re moving.” Alastor spoke softly, making Angel inch closer to the door.

“Hey, I get it. Just talk to me next time. I really thought you hated me for a little bit. Just… call me or something.” Angel felt a tentative smile cross his face.

There was a beat of awkward silence before Angel broke it.

“Al, I swear to Lucifer, do you not have a cellphone?” Angel face palmed.

“I do not like the more modern technology that has been popping up in the past few decades. That sort of thing of Vox’s area of expertise.” Angel heard Alastor shift uncomfortably, coaxing a bubbly laugh.

“ThatーThat’s amazing!” Angel began laughing so hard that tears formed in his eyes. He felt a little bad for laughing at Alastor’ expense, but when would be ever get the opportunity to do it again?

“Yes yes, it’s quite funny.” Angel heard the irritation in Alastor’s voice.

“No no, I’m done.” Angel wheezed. “I swear, I’m done. Now lemme think of a song for today…”

_“I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true oh_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Angel sang right from his heart, hoping that Alastor would understand. He didn’t hear static from the other side of the door, but he felt the other demon’s presence.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow, and I_

_I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Angel felt tears welling up in his eyes. Why was he even crying? It’s not like Alastor would slam the door down and reject him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you”_

Angel rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears. He opened the door to see Alastor looking at him with a worried expression on his. He was still smiling, of course, but his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes conveyed just enough.

“Were you crying?” Alastor reached out and placed a hand on Angel’s shoulder. Damn that observant bastard.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing. I’m alright, Al. Well, that’s your song for today. I gotta put these presents under the tree and do some last minute touches to Molly’s present.” Angel looked at all the wrapped boxes by his desk.

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Angel.” Alastor nodded and left Angel alone. A smile crept onto his face. Angel grabbed all the wrapped boxes and ran down to the hotel lobby, placing them all carefully under the tree. Making sure he had his wallet in his pocket, Angel set out to get Alastor the perfect present.

**+1. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - December 25**

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!!!” Angel woke up from the loud scream from the lobby. He instantly recognized the voice as Charlie’s, who undoubtedly found the presents under the tree. Angel dragged himself out of bed, making sure his dress for Molly was untouched, and slowly walked towards the lobby.

“Listen, babe, I know you’re excited, but watch the volume. You woke me up from that shit.” Angel moaned.

“I’m sorry, Angel, but look! There’s presents!” Charlie was in her pajamas with Vaggie at her side. She pointed to the tree, which had more presents than Angel remembered there being.

“Izzat so? Feel free to open ‘em.” Angel yawned.

“Open what?” A new voice joined the three demons in the lobby. Alastor had come in through the front door of the hotel.

“There’s presents, Al!” Charlie said excitedly. Bless her boundless energy, but damn she gonna have to keep the volume down.

“Are there now?” Alastor gave a pointed look at Angel, who threw all four of his arms up in defense.

“Don’t look at me. I just woke up.” Angel grinned right back at the strawberry bastard. “Now Molly’s gonna be showing up in like an hour, so let’s make this quick, toots.”

“Oh that’s right! Your sister’s coming in today, right?” Charlie asked from her spot on the floor in front of the tree.

“Yeah, you’ll like her. She’s all sorts of energetic like you.” Angel said, then looked at Vaggie. “I’m sure you’ll like her too.”

Vaggie groaned at Angel’s statement, making him laugh.

“Open your presents, babes. You better like ‘em.” Angel said after a while, texting Molly at the same time. Vaggie and Charlie looked at him with open mouths.

“You got us presents?” Vaggie asked slowly, not believing what she was hearing.

“I never said that. I just told you to like your presents. I ain’t sayin’ anythin’ else. Don’t ask any more questions.” Angel walked towards the bar, eager to get a drink. Alastor spared a glance at the girls and followed Angel, sitting down at a barstool.

“I thought you would’ve wanted the credit for their presents.” Alastor leaned against his microphone.

“Huh? It’s got my name on ‘em anyway, so they’ll know. Oh right, song. That’s what you’re here for.” Angel tapped his finger against the bar as he grabbed a bottle of cheap booze. “Ok ok, I got one.”

Angel pulled a ned nose out of his pocket and quickly put it on Alastor’s nose before the other demon could get a word in. Alastor touched his nose in confusion, trying to see what Angel had just put on him.

_“Al’stor the red nosed deermon_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glows_

Alastor gave Angel a strange look that was a mix of confusion and amusement. Angel cracked a genuine smile and continued.

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_

_Luc’fer came to say_

_"Al’stor, with your pow’r so great_

_Won't you drop to Hell tonight?"_

Alastor rolled his eyes at the lyrics. Angel himself felt proud of his new lyrics because they were much more fitting than the original song was.

_Then how the demons feared him_

_As they shouted out with fright_

_"Al’stor the Red-Nosed Deermon_

_You'll go down in history"_

Angel grinned at Alastor as he sang the final note. He booped the small red nose, startling the “deermon.”

“Is deermon the best you could come up with?” Alastor asked playfully.

“Ah shut up. Deermon fits with the song. I’d like to see you do better.” Angel scoffed, but then softened his voice. “Merry Christmas, Al.”

Alastor looked over at Angel in mild surprise, likely because of how quiet Angel had gotten.

“Merry Christmas, Angel.” Alastor said after a heartbeat.

The two demons smiled at each other in peace. They watched Niffty and Husk approach the tree and pick up their respective presents, looking over at Angel in gratitude.

Then there was a knock at the front door of the hotel. Charlie excused herself from the festivities and opened the door.

“Uh, hi! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!” Charlie welcomed whoever was at the door.

“Oh hi there! Is Angel here anywhere? He told me that he was staying at a hotel?” A feminine voice resounded through the lobby that sounded very similar to Angel’s.

Angel’s face immediately brightened, beaming from ear to ear. He looked at Alastor in childish glee and surprised to see Alastor’s face redden. He ran over to the door, throwing his arms out to welcome his darling sister back after an entire year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, finally I'm done with this--  
> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! Comments validate me--


End file.
